PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Nicole K. Yamada, M.D. is a Clinical Assistant Professor in the Division of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine at Stanford University and the Associate Director of the Center for Advanced Pediatric and Perinatal Education (CAPE) at Stanford. Dr. Yamada's research and career goals are driven by her passion for improving health care safety, communication, and human performance during resuscitation. In this application, Dr. Yamada proposes a prospective, randomized, controlled study of the effect of standardized communication techniques on human performance during neonatal resuscitation. The specific aims of this study are to: (1) train teams of healthcare professionals in the use of standardized communication techniques during neonatal resuscitation, (2) evaluate the rate of decay of standardized communication techniques by healthcare professionals over time, and (3) evaluate the effects of standardized communication techniques on team performance during simulated neonatal resuscitation. Dr. Yamada's long-term research objectives include providing evidence for the integration of standardized communication techniques into the American Academy of Pediatrics' Neonatal Resuscitation Program curriculum, which sets the national standard of care for neonates requiring resuscitation, and collaborating with the American Heart Association and the International Liaison Committee on Resuscitation to integrate the lexicon into international guidelines for neonatal, pediatric, and adult resuscitation. Ultimately, the use of more concise, precise language as developed in this study will allow healthcare professionals to optimize communication, teamwork, and other aspects of human performance; more rapidly identify and mitigate healthcare risks and hazards; and improve patient safety. Dr. Yamada's clinical and teaching activities as a Clinical Assistant Professor in the Division of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine dovetail with her research focus in neonatal resuscitation. As an academic neonatologist, Dr. Yamada's real world experience in high-risk deliveries and neonatal resuscitation gives her insight into the multifaceted and multidisciplinary skill sets that are needed for optimal teamwork, communication, and patient safety during resuscitation. Dr. Yamada is also pursuing a Master of Science (M.S.) degree in Human Factors and Ergonomics in order to solidify the foundation for her long-term career goals. Human factors fundamentals have long been applied to aviation, industrial engineering, aerospace, workplace design, and product development. In contrast, there has been minimal integration of human factors principles and theory into bedside patient care. Protected time for advanced degree training in human factors and ergonomics, as well as mentorship from experts with an understanding of its applicability to healthcare, are essential to Dr. Yamada's successful development into an independent investigator in this nascent field.